


Kiss

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [17]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Kiss

Steve liebte Buckys Küsse.  
Die sanfte Berührung von Buckys Lippen auf seinen war das Schönste, dass Steve sich je hätte vorstellen können.  
Der leichte Druck, den er ausübte. Die weiche Haut unter seiner, Buckys Hände, die an seinen Wangen lagen. Ihr Atem, der sich zwischen ihnen vermischte, wenn sie sich voneinander trennten. Das sanfte Lächeln, das Bucky ihm dann schenkte.  
Und Bucky konnte ihn auf so viele verschiedene Weisen küssen. Leidenschaftlich, stürmisch, hektsich zwischen Tür und Angel.  
Doch am meisten liebte Steve die sanften Küsse.  
Einfach nur die sanfte Berührung ihrer Lippen.  
Dann wusste er, wie sehr Bucky ihn liebte.


End file.
